The Replacement
by isis-sg1
Summary: A young rookie cop moves in with Henry, he's everything Henry wanted in a son, how will Shawn react?
1. Chapter 1

"Okay," Shawn started as he shuffled around in his car seat. "We won't stay for dessert, I'm make some excuse about an early start and we can be out of there before he brings out the apple pie."

Gus rolled his eyes, "I like apple pie."

"I'll buy you some apple pie Gus, as long as we can be out of there as soon as possible,"

"Two hours Shawn, you only have two spend two hours with him."

"Exactly!" Shawn cried, "Two _whole _hours!" Gus stopped the car outside the beach house and the pair climbed out. Gus circled the car and joined Shawn at the gate.

"Why do you even say yes to dinner if you hate it?"

"He guilts me into it," He explained, "Shawn!" He mimicked, "You never come see me! I raised you and taught you everything you know and then you don't come and say hello to your own father?"

"Well it's true," Gus shrugged.

Shawn glared at his friend, "whose side are you on?" Gus didn't get a chance to answer as Henry pulled the front door open.

"You two going to stand out there all day?" He asked before disappearing back into the house.

Shawn sighed, "No pudding." He reminded Gus before climbing the steps up to the house.

"I'm making no promises," Gus replied as he followed Shawn into the house.

"So," Henry began as he placed three plates of the table for himself, Shawn and Gus. The plates were piled high with chicken and rice. "How's the case going?"

"It's fine," Shawn answered, already digging into his food.

"I'm surprised you haven't come for help yet."

"I don't always need your help on my cases Dad."

"You do come here more often during a case," Gus reasoned.

Shawn looked at his friend and shook his head, "Over twenty years of friendship just flew out the window," Gus rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics.

"I'm just asking because I might not have time for your interruptions next week."

"Why what's happening next week?" Shawn asked through a mouthful of food.

Henry ignored Shawn's bad table manners. He'd been trying for years to stop Shawn speaking when his mouth was full, but it was akin to trying to turn back the tide. "You remember Sam King?"

"Sure, worked at PD with you back in the day," Shawn confirmed.

"His son Nick's just finished the police academy and has got a job at Santa Barbara PD, he knows how to make his father proud," Shawn rolled his eyes but didn't take the bait. "Anyway, I said he could stay here until he finds a place of his own, you know what it's like finding a place round here, could take him months."

"You won't even give your own son a key to the house but you'll let a total stranger live here?"

"He's not a total stranger Shawn," Henry disagreed, "I know his father"

"Yes because apples always fall close to the tree" Shawn raised an eyebrow and knowing he'd made a good point. Shawn couldn't be any more different from his dad. While Henry loved rules and reason, hard work and structure, Shawn was spontaneous, impulsive, had a short attention span and always preferred the easy way out.

"He doesn't know anyone, Maybe you and Gus could show him around town when he gets here," Henry suggested.

Shawn and Gus looked at each other, "I don't know dad, we're pretty busy with this case, long hours, stake outs, you know how it is," Shawn pushed around the few remnants of his dinner around his empty plate. He'd always been one to eat fast.

"I'm sure you can spare a couple of hours to take him out, I mean, you did find some spare time out of your busy schedule to come here," Shawn frowned at his dad, knowing full well what he was trying to do.

"I suppose we could show him around," Gus piped up.

"Great," Henry clapped his hands together, "Who's up for pudding?" Gus smiled and opened his mouth ready to answer when he felt someone kick his shin under the table.

"Ow!" He bent down and rubbed the sore spot.

"We'd really love to," Shawn forged a convincing smile, "But we really should be going."

"Come on!" Henry looked genuinely disappointed, "Can't you stay for one small slice of apple pie?"

Gus opened his mouth again but slammed it shut when his shin was kicked again. "Maybe another time" Shawn answered for them, ignoring the deathly glare Gus was sending him.

"Okay," Henry pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. He picked up the empty plates and placed them in the sink. "I'll get Nick to phone you next week," He said, "Feel free to make your own way to the door" He added as he turned his back to them and began washing up the plates.

As soon as they were out the door Gus pushed Shawn, "Hey!" Shawn cried "What was that for?"

"Oh I don't know how about kicking me twice and withholding your dad's apple pie from me,"

"I said no pudding Gus," They pair strode down the garden path and climbed back into Gus' car. "And thanks to you we have to show a goody two shoes – follows in his father's footsteps – everyone's so proud of him – rookie cop around town next week. I'd rather be locked in a room with Lassie."

"That can be arranged,"

"Don't even joke Gus."

"I could take bets on how long it would take before Lassiter snaps and strangles you."

"Lassie would never strangle me."

Gus laughed, "No?"

"I think he'd shoot me first," Shawn explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry folded his paper neatly and placed it on the table. He stood up and quickly made his way to the front door. He swung it open and was greeted by the sight of a young man, bag slung over one shoulder. He was younger than Shawn and lot better presented. The young man held out his hand.

"Mr Spencer?" He asked.

"That's me," Henry took his hand and shook it.

"Nick King."

Henry nodded, "Sam's kid, you look just like him."

"I'll take that as a compliment sir."

Henry nodded, "come in, Henry moved back to let Nick in and then closed the door behind him.

"Nice house," Nick commented.

"Thanks," Henry led him down the corridor and opened the door to a room he'd barely stepped in since Shawn had moved out. Posters 80's pop groups littered the walls and the shelves and desk was still cluttered with the childhood junk that Shawn had left and Henry had never got round to chucking. He couldn't count the amount of times he'd phoned Shawn up to get him to clean his old bedroom out but there always seemed like there was something more important he had to do, like skiing in Colorado or a pie eating competition in LA.

"This is yours, Feel free to do with it what you like."

Nick dropped his bag on the bed and took in the modest room. "Thank you sir."

"And no more Sir, its Henry," Henry ordered, "Bathroom's a cross the hall, there's beer in the fridge, dinner's at seven thirty on the dot, no girls, no parties, you screw up, you're out of here," Henry explained before disappearing back down the hall.

Nick emptied his bag and filled the empty drawers with his clothes. He cracked open a window to air out the musty room, sucking in a deep breath of fresh sea air before starting on the many objects blue-tacked to the walls. He peeled the posters off carefully to avoid peeling off the paint and then rolled them up, sticking them in an empty box he'd found at the bottom of the closet. Once the walls were completely clear he started on the books and the odds and ends. The books were piled into the neat pile by the poster book while the random bits of broken toys, old records, ticket stubs and a handful of pens that didn't work were all chucked in the bin.

"I don't think so," Gus shook his head and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Gus, I'm totally right, admit it."

"Never, because you're not right."

"You doubt my memory?"

"You doubt mine?"

"Yes because you're wrong."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Come on Gus!

"No Shawn!"

"I remember it clear as day, I was Batman and you were Robin."

"I was Batman!"

"Don't be silly."

"Shawn there is no way that I would be Robin!"

"Me either!"

"Well we weren't both Batman."

"There's only one way to settle this."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"My journal from '91 is still at dad's house somewhere; we'll find out for sure who was who at Kelly Robinson's Halloween party."

"Fine."

"Fine." Shawn turned and strode out the office to his motorbike. He didn't mind going on a hunt for some journal that might or might not still be at his dad's house. It meant that Gus would have to finish his paperwork. The paperwork he hated to do and would do anything to avoid it, like start an argument with Gus about fancy dress costumes.

"Dad!" Shawn shouted as he knocked on the back door of his father's house. He knocked again when there was no answer; it was rare that his father wasn't home. A second later a stranger emerged and slid open the door.

"Can I help you?"

Shawn frowned, "And you are?"

"Nick King," He held out his hand and smiled, "You?"

"Shawn, Shawn Spencer," Shawn replied, wary of this man in his dad's house.

"Oh right, Henry's son," Nick took a step back and Shawn walked into the house. "He's not here at the moment, just popped to the store for some food for tonight," He explained.

"I just came to grab something from my room," Shawn spoke as he made his way down the corridor to his bedroom. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. His posters were gone from the walls, his books missing, his treasured passions gone. "Where's-

"Over there," Nick pointed to a couple of boxes in the corner. Shawn looked at the boxes and then back up at the bare walls. His shelves and desk were spotless and the open closet held someone else's clothes. His childhood room had been turned upside down and now it wasn't his room anymore, it was Nick's. Shawn went over to the boxes and picked it up, "Is everything okay?" Nick asked.

"Everything's fine," Shawn answered as he made his way back to the door. "Don't bother telling my dad I was here," He added before disappearing out the door.

Shawn walked into the office still holding the large box of his possessions. Gus looked up and frowned, "What's that?"

"Nothing," Shawn replied, "Nothing at all," He pushed the box under his desk.

"You found the journal?" Gus asked. Shawn didn't answer, he was too busy staring off into space. "Shawn?" Gus called again a little louder.

"Hmm?" Shawn spun his head round to meet Gus'

"I said did you find the journal?"

Shawn hadn't even bothered to look for the journal; it had probably been thrown out by his father years ago. "You were Batman."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad you like it. Please keep reading and reviewing!

(may-j - yes, I'm the one who made those music videos on youtube - glad you like them)

* * *

"Anything, please, I'm begging you!" Shawn was on his knees by the Chief's desk, his hands clasped together as he begged.

"Mr Spencer," Karen Vick said wearily, precariously close to getting two officers to drag Shawn out of her office. She never seemed to be able to get any work done when Shawn was in the building, "Please stand up."

Shawn opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Does that mean you have something for me? Anything? I don't mind working during the night, as long as I can wear my PJ's."

"I've told you already, we have no need for you on any other cases. Finish the one you're on and then we'll talk," Shawn pulled himself to his feet. "Why the sudden urge for more work?"

"I just have this strong sense that I'm needed here right now," Karen raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

Shawn turned as the office door opened and the junior detective, Juliet O'Hara strode in. "Shawn, there you are."

Shawn turned back to the chief, "See?" He smiled. Karen rolled her eyes. "What do you need me for Jules, divine intervention? I can tell you, my interventions are _always _divine. Any criminal's minds you want me to read? Tarot cards?" _Anything? _He thought.

"Officer Michaels says your bike is blocking him in," Juliet said before leaving the room.

Shawn smiled sheepishly, "Move it now Mr Spencer," Karen ordered.

Shawn moved to the doorway but spun back round a second later. "You'll call me if there is something right?"

Karen pointed to the door, "Go!" Shawn smiled before jogging out the room. He skipped down the entrance and made his way to his bike.

"There you are!" Shawn spun and met a slightly annoyed Gus. "I've been looking for you everywhere, a note would have been nice."

"I'm sorry Gus, didn't realise I had to run my entire schedule past you."

"What were you doing here anyway?"

"Oh you know just looking for a new case."

Gus narrowed his eyes, "A case that would make you too busy to show that Nick King around Santa Barbara?" He guessed.

Shawn pretended to be offended, "What do you take me for Gus?"

"Why don't you just cancel it?"

"And have my dad have a go at me for cancelling things I've already said yes to? _Why say yes Shawn if you're not going to follow through with it_?" He said in a perfect imitation of his father.

"Why don't you just-

"-Hey!" Gus and Shawn turned towards the voice.

"Oh great," Shawn murmured and then winced when Gus elbowed him in the ribs. Shawn put on his widest smile. "Hi Nick!" He greeted.

Nick ran up to them, "Shawn, hi"

When Shawn failed to introduce him, Gus held out his hand, "Gus, Shawn's friend."

"Nick King, nice to meet you," He took Gus' hand and shook it hard.

"What can I do for you?" Shawn asked.

"Oh right, I won't be able to go out with you guys this week."

"And I was soo looking forward to it," Shawn replied, putting on his best disappointed voice.

"Me too but your Dad's invited me to poker with his old PD buddies."

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "Poker with the old PD buddies? He's never invited me to that."

"Oh he probably thought you wouldn't enjoy it, you know, not being a police officer and all."

Shawn swallowed, "Yeah that must be it," Gus frowned, concerned with his friend.

"And then we've got this fishing trip planned for the weekend."

"I've never like fishing," Shawn told him.

"You dad said as much," Nick chuckled, "He couldn't think of anything you two did together that you both enjoyed…anyway got to go back to work," He nodded his head towards the police station, "I'm loving it here," He smiled. "Great people."

"Yeah."

"You two should come over dinner sometime, Me and Henry are a bit busy at the moment, he's teaching some old school police tricks, its amazing all the things I notice at a crime scene now,"

"That's great," Shawn spoke through gritted teeth.

"We really should be going," Gus spoke up. "It was nice to meet you," He nodded politely at Nick.

"You too," Nick replied before turning and jogging up to the police station. Gus turned to Shawn.

"You okay?"

Shawn gave Gus a weak smile. He'd never been able to hide his true feelings from his best friend. Gus had seen Shawn at his best and worst and had been witness to the ups and downs of Shawn and Henry's relationship. "Peachy," He answered.

"Come on, I'll treat you to a pineapple smoothie."

"I think I might something a little stronger," Shawn replied, forgetting his motorbike and following Gus to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn swayed in his seat as he took another sip of his very alcoholic drink. A sober Gus sat beside him, fed up with his friend's random ramblings. Gus didn't know how long they'd both been sitting in Shawn's favourite bar but the line of empty glasses that sat on the bar next to Shawn's full glass told Gus it had been a while. It wasn't often that Shawn drunk himself into oblivion, but Gus knew he always needed it and he would always stay sober to drive him home afterwards. And then laugh at him in the morning when he arrived at Gus' place hung-over.

"You know?" Shawn slurred. "I really don't care anymore," He shook his head vehemently, nearly sending himself to the floor, he grabbed the edge of the bar at the last minute and pulled himself upright. "Maybe," He begun, "Maybe it's fate!" He waggled his eyebrows and Gus rolled his eyes.

"Fate?" Gus asked, unconvinced.

"Yeah!...it's perfect really."

"How is you drinking yourself into a coma perfect?"

"No Gus, don't be a silly pumpkin face," Gus glared at his friend, "I'm talking about…." Shawn frowned as he fought to remember Nick's name.

"Lassiter?" Gus prompted.

"Noo!...that other one, the one that's me…the other me."

"Okay, now you're not making any sense."

"I am making perfect sense, it is you mister you is talking gobbledegook," Shawn stared at the glass in his hand.

"Shawn…..Shawn!"

Shawn's head snapped up, "Hmm?"

"You okay man?"

"Nick!" Shawn exclaimed loudly, "That's who's me!" He laughed.

"Okay, I think it's time I took you home to sleep this off," He reached for Shawn's glass but Shawn pulled it away at the last second.

"Hey!" He snapped.

Gus shook his head, "you're a lousy drunk."

Shawn snorted, "At least I don't jump up onto tables and start singing Mariah Carey."

"That was one time Shawn!"

"Yeah, I still have the pictures to prove it."

"Whatever."

Shawn sighed as he gulped the last of his drink. "He's me now Gus, the me my father always wanted," He pushed the glass away.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nick King," He said, making a face.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I Gus? Am I?"

"So what if Nick and your dad get along? Isn't having Nick around a good thing?"

"Why on earth would you say such a thing?"

"You're always complaining that your dad's on your back about one thing or another."

"Yes," Shawn narrowed his eyes.

"Well now he's too preoccupied with Nick to care what you do, you know how much you can get away with now?"

Shawn perked up, "No more awkward conversation over dinner."

"Exactly!"

"Or phone calls when I'm trying to push a dead guy back into a dumbwaiter," Shawn smiled.

Gus shivered as he remembered the dead body, "Sheesh, never again," He's never been able to handle dead bodies. Shawn jumped from his seat and stumbled giddily towards the door, Gus put some money on the bar before running to catch up with him. "You feeling better now?"

Shawn slapped Gus' shoulder, "I feel much better, thanks to you, my friend," The pair left the bar and headed towards Gus' car.

"Good," Gus walked into Shawn when Shawn stopped suddenly. "What?"

"I'm also feeling nauseous."

"You puke in my car and you're cleaning it up," Gus told him firmly.

"Relax Gus," Shawn told him as they reached the car. Shawn leant against the car door heavily, waiting for Gus to unlock it. "If I puke I'll do it out the window."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," Gus said sarcastically. He unlocked the car and then pushed Shawn into the passenger side. He moved round to the driver's side and got in. He turned to Shawn and then sighed as he realised Shawn was fast asleep. "I am not dragging you up two flights of stairs to your apartment," He told the sleeping form.

Shawn's taxi pulled up to his father's house late that evening. He'd slept all afternoon and after waking, had decided to give Nick another chance. Maybe Gus was right and Nick was what he needed to keep his father too busy to bother him. Nick had only been nice to Shawn and Shawn hadn't even given him a chance. He paid the taxi driver and watched it drive off. He walked round the house to the back gate but stopped making himself known. Just outside the house Nick and Henry were sitting on the veranda. A barbeque was smoking to one side pair was laughing about something. Shawn stayed hidden and watched them.

Henry wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to stop laughing. His whole body shook from laughter. He looked up at Nick who was also laughing. "I don't think I've laughed so much in my life," He managed to say.

"Me either," Nick replied. "Are you sure you're not a comedian?"

"Nah, I leave all that silly stuff to my son,"

Nick laughed. "I see what you mean about him…and that silly psychic thing he does. Why didn't he just join the police force?"

"I ask myself that everyday,"

"I couldn't imagine doing anything else," Nick answered honestly, "Joining the family business, catching criminals and taking them off the streets, making my father proud,"

"Why couldn't you have been my son?" Henry asked.

Shawn couldn't listen to any more; he spun round and quietly walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn turned up to work the next morning with a bag slung over his shoulder. Instead of his usual loud and energetic greeting he silently stepped into the room and stood in front of Gus' desk. Gus looked up and frowned at his quiet friend.

"What's up?" He asked, noticing the bag.

"I'm going away for a couple of days."

"What?" Gus stood up, leaning his hands on the desk. "I thought you were feeling better after yesterday?"

"I was," Shawn nodded, "Really."

"What happened?

Shawn dropped the bag onto the floor and dug his hands into his pockets, "I went over to my dad's place last night," He answered.

Gus sighed, "What did he say to you?"

Shawn shook his head, "He didn't see me, he just" Shawn stared at the floor, "…Nick and my Dad were talking and I…." He looked back up at Gus and gave him a weak smile. "I think I just seem some time away, I haven't gone on holiday in a while, might be good," He shrugged.

"A holiday where you can forget Nick King even exists?" Gus guessed.

"Something like that."

"Where are you going?"

"Mom's…She's been begging me to go visit for a while."

Gus nodded. "You want me to come?" He offered.

"Nah, you stay here and hold down the fort."

"Okay," Gus sat back down in his seat.

"But thanks anyway."

Gus smiled, "You're welcome."

"I'll be back on Saturday."

"Call me when you get there?"

"Will do, you know my mom will want to talk to you."

"She's always liked me better."

Shawn smiled, "That's because she doesn't know you like I do."

Gus laughed, glad that he'd got Shawn smiling again, "you keep telling yourself that."

"Okay, well I gotta go, my taxi's waiting outside."

"I'll pick you up from the airport on Saturday," Shawn nodded, "Have a good time," Shawn picked up the pack and slung it over his shoulder.

"You'll miss me," He said as he began to walk to the door.

"Miss you? I'll finally be able to get some work done!" Shawn laughed, "Woah, wait! What about the case?" Gus shouted as Shawn stepped out the door.

"It was the gardener!" Shawn shouted back as he made his way across the road to the waiting taxi.

It was a couple of days later when Henry turned up at the office looking for Shawn. He stood at Gus's desk and watched him work for a second, not realising Henry was there before he cleared his throat. Gus jumped and looked up at the visitor.

"Now I know where Shawn learnt to sneak up on people," Gus said.

"Speaking of," Henry replied, "Shawn's been particularly absent the last few days, came to check he was still alive," Henry looked over at Shawn's vacant desk. "Where is he?"

"Not here," Gus wasn't going to make it easy for the man that had hurt his friend.

"I can't see that, do you know were he is?"

Gus sighed, "On holiday."

"Holiday?"

"Shawn hasn't taken any time off since we started the business, I think he's deserved it don't you?"

"Nice of him to tell me, where did he go?"

"His mom's."

Henry narrowed his eyes, "His mom's?"

"Yes."

"What did I do?" Henry asked with a sigh.

"What?"

"The only time he goes to his mom's is when he's angry with me,"

"That's not-" Gus tried to deny it.

"What did I do Gus?" Henry asked his tone softer.

Gus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when his phone went. "Hello?" He answered.

"It's me," Shawn replied.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Is that Shawn?" Henry asked.

"Is that my dad? What's he doing at the office?" Shawn asked on the other end of the line.

Henry held out his hand, "Let me speak to him."

"No Gus, don't do it."

"Hand me the phone Gus," Henry ordered.

"I do not want to speak to him Gus," Gus didn't know what to do, he felt like he was in the middle of a tennis match. "Please," Shawn pleaded.

"Shawn? …Shawn?" Gus started, hoping Henry would buy it. "I can't hear you you're breaking up!"

"Thanks man, I'll phone you later."

"Shawn? You still there?" He hung up the phone, "no reception," Gus explained to Henry.

Henry gave Gus a look that told him he hadn't believed a word. "You going to tell me what his problem is with me?"

"It's between you and him; I'm not going to get in the middle of this," Gus shook his head. Shawn had always tired to get him involved in fights with his dad and Gus hated it.

"When is he back?"

"I'm picking him up from the airport on Saturday."

"Okay, I'll stop by Saturday evening." Henry turned to the exit; he stopped at the last second and turned to Gus. "Gus?"

Gus looked back up, "Yeah?"

"I do want to fix it, whatever's wrong," He said.

Gus nodded, "I know," Henry turned back round and silently left the office.


	6. Chapter 6

thanks for all the lovely reviews!, keep it up :)

* * *

"Hey" Gus met Shawn at the gate. "Have a good time?" He asked as the pair made their way towards the airport exit.

"Oh Yeah" Shawn smiled "Lots of hot dumb girls who believe I have psychic powers"

Gus laughed "Did you spend time with your mom between all these girls?"

"Of course I did Gus, who do you think made my breakfast in the morning?"

"You're looking a lot better," Gus noted.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "I wasn't ill Gus."

"You figured out what you're going to do about-?" Gus didn't need to finish the question, Shawn knew what he was talking about.

Shawn squinted as they stepped out into the bright sun. "You want to go to the movies later? We haven't been in ages," Shawn asked, ignoring Gus' question.

Gus decided to let it go for now, Shawn would talk to him when he was ready. "Sure, what do you want to see?"

Shawn shrugged, "You're choice."

"Last time you said that we ended up going to see Saw."

"Yes, and?"

Gus glared at his friend, "You know I don't like horror films Shawn, I had nightmares for a week after that."

Gus had driven Shawn back to his place to unpack and shower before they would meet for food and then go to the cinema.

Shawn checked the clock on his cell phone as he got ready to go out. He was already late but Gus had learnt to anticipate Shawn's lateness. He grabbed his keys off the counter, pulled his helmet from the cupboard and headed towards his door, just as he clasped the door handle his phone went off. He marched to the phone and answered it.

"Yello?"

"Do you have to answer the phone like that?" The voice asked and Shawn's cheery disposition disappeared instantly.

"What do you want dad?"

"I want to come over so we can talk about whatever is bothering you.

"I would but my diary's booked up, today I have an appointment to gauge my eyes out and then later on I'm jumping out a plane without a parachute"

"Be serious Shawn" Henry admonished.

"I have plans with Gus today"

"What about tomorrow?"

"I'm busy"

"Shawn!" Henry was getting frustrated.

"You might want to talk Dad but I don't"

"Well you can't always get what you want"

"No" Shawn agreed "But there's always the chance what you do want comes along, moves into your house and what you had before is discarded like yesterday's newspapers"

"What are you talking about Shawn?"

"It's nothing"

Henry snorted "Sounds like nothing"

"Just-" Shawn paused.

"Just what Shawn?"

"Just leave me alone" Shawn answered quietly.

"What?"

"We don't get a long Dad, we never have and I don't need psychic powers to know that we never will"

"Shawn-" Henry began but Shawn continued.

"Maybe it's better if you stayed away"

"Shawn" Henry tried again.

"No Dad, I can't…I can't keep going on like this. I can't keep fighting with you, I'm sorry. I hope you and Nick have fun together" He said before handing up the phone. Before leaving the apartment he pulled the phone line out of the wall, knowing his father would try and call him again. As he jogged down the stairs he pulled his phone out and turned it off, leaving no way for his father to contact him.

He didn't know how to fix things with his father. Shawn would always want to do what he wanted and his father would always be disappointed in him, neither willing to risk being hurt.

Maybe they would be able to work things out eventually but not now. Not while Nick was living in his house, sleeping in his room and hanging out with his father, being the perfect son. Shawn needed some time to figure out where he fit in and he couldn't while Nick's presence increased his anger towards his father.

Shawn pulled his helmet on and climbed onto his bike. Within seconds he was speeding down the roads towards Gus' place.


	7. Chapter 7

Shawn was surprised how easily Henry had let him go. No phone calls, no turning up at his apartment or office demanding an explanation, he hadn't seen or heard from his dad in over two weeks. Unfortunately he hadn't be able to avoid Nick seeing as he worked at the police station and Shawn couldn't get paid if he didn't go there and overhear enough of a case to get himself put on it.

He and Gus had already finished off a couple of short easy cases and were now ploughing there way through a new case, the murder of a prominent businessman's trophy wife. For the first time in two weeks Shawn was completely stuck and was resisting the urge to ask his dad for help. How could he possible be a private detective he was constantly running to his dad for help?

Shawn shook his head, "I don't need his help," He told himself.

"What was that?" Shawn turned his head towards the perky blond sitting beside him, practically offering herself up on a platter.

It was the end of a very long day of interviews, crime scenes and running from giant barking guard dogs and all Shawn wanted to do was have a cold beer and then sleep. Gus still hadn't forgiven him for the dog incident after the left leg of his brand new pants got ripped so this blond would have to do as his entertainment for the evening.

"Nothing," He reassured her, "So," He changed the subject quickly, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a swim instructor," She replied with a flick of her hair.

"Really?" Shawn raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I bet that's rewarding."

"You have no idea," She purred.

Shawn took a gulp of his beer, "So you know first aid?"

She nodded, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering what I have to do around here to get a little mouth to mouth."

She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes, "What about you?"

"Me? Oh I'm a Psychic Detective."

Her eyes widened, "You're a psychic?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"That is so unbelievably cool," She shrieked. "Go on then….do me!"

Shawn tried not to choke on his drink at her unintentional double entendre, "Okay," He managed to get out. He had gotten used to people asking him to prove his "powers" after telling them what he did, and he wasn't tired of the amazed looks on their faces afterwards.

He scanned her quickly, he recognised her shoes as designer, red enveloped poked out from her open bag on the floor, "You prefer to spend your money on designer shoes rather than paying bills," He began, "You like ballet and butterflies," He added, noticing the charm bracelet on her right wrist, He recalled the memory of her walking into the bar earlier and how he'd watched her walk past him, "You have a tattoo of an angel on the small of your back…and," He said, eyes up her blonde locks, no way could she spend so much time in a swimming pool and not have damaged hair from the chlorine, "You're not a swimming instructor…..I'm guessing daddy's little girl has just stepped out into the big wide world for the first time," Shawn finished.

Her jaw dropped, "How did you…?"

"It's a gift," He shrugged.

Suddenly her demeanour changed as she realised what he had said to her, "Do you insult all the girls with that voodoo?" She asked before sliding off the tool grabbing her back and storming off.

"Or apparently a curse,"

He hadn't really felt like company tonight anyway. He chucked a couple of bills onto the bar where his half finished beer sat and made his way to the exit. He stepped out into the cooler air and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He looked right down the empty street before looking left. A figure caught his eye and he squinted as the figure walked down the street suspiciously, hands dug into his jacket pockets as he scanned the area to make sure no-one was following him.

"It couldn't be," Shawn said to himself. He followed the figure covertly down the street, and watched as he disappeared down an alley way. Shawn reached the alleyway and peered round the corner. _It was! _He said to himself. He watched with wide eyes as Nick King met with a shady looking character. They silently shook hands and then Shawn watched as the shady man pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Nick. Nick took it and stuffed it into his own pocket with a nod of his head. It seemed the secret meeting was over as Nick started back to the main street. Before he could be caught out, Shawn ran down the street as fast as possible and dipped into another alley. Peering round the corner he saw Nick walk back down the street the way he had come and disappeared out of sight.

Shawn let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and stepped back onto the street. He didn't know what to do. Did he confront Nick? Maybe it was all innocent and it just looked like a police officer was taking bribes. Did he go to the police? But what would they listen if he accused a police officer or taking bribes. What about talking to his father? But then Shawn didn't think his father would even give him the time of day. He shook his head, trying to avoid the headache that would come with trying to work out what to do.

He walked the five minutes to his apartment and climbed into bed, deciding the best option was to sleep on it. Just as his head hit the pillow there was a knock on his door.

"Not now Gus!" He shouted, "I'll apologise in the morning!" He relaxed when the banging stopped. Shawn groaned as the person knocked on the door again, this time louder.

"Go away!" He shouted. Another bang had him flinging the covers back and stalking to the door, ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind for keeping him from sleep. He pulled the door open and froze.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Nick as he took a step back. The angry look in Nick's eyes told Shawn it wasn't a friendly visit.

"We need to talk," Nick growled. He stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Shawn backed away as Nick walked towards him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Shawn asked, "Pineapples? I could talk forever about pineapples, is this about the bottom drawer in my old bedroom? You really have to kick it to get it to open or maybe you want some girl advice, now I can't reveal all my secrets but let me tell you, telling them they are spoilt rich liars is not the best way to go," Shawn rambled.

"Shut up," Nick sneered. Shawn's eye flicked towards the phone. "Don't bother trying," Nick said as he watched Shawn.

"What is it you want?"

"Just a talk," Shawn took another step back nut stopped when the back of his legs hit the couch.

"About?"

"What you saw tonight."

Shawn shook his head, "Saw? What do you think I've seen?" He asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me."

"I don't play games, I'm a sore loser," Shawn replied. Shawn cried out when Nick grabbed a fistful of shirt, pulled Shawn forward and then pushed him into the nearest wall. Shawn's head hit the wall with a resonating crack.

"I said, _don't_ play games with me," Nick spoke quietly but Shawn could hear the anger in his voice. Shawn's head spun, he began to fall forward but Nick pushed him back into the wall, his other hand gripped Shawn's chin and lifted it up harshly so their eyes met. "Don't think I didn't see you follow me, I know you were there."

"I didn't-" Shawn mumbled. The hand pushing him into the wall was pushing the air out of him and Shawn struggled to breath.

"I saw you there!" Nick shouted, Shawn winced as the shouting pierced through his skull like knives. "Do not lie to me!"

"What do you want?"

"You tell anyone what you saw, and this is the least I'll do to you," Nick pulled away and Shawn dropped to the floor. Nick moved to the door. "You hear me? Nick called back. "Speak and I'll kill you," He added before stormed out of the apartment.

Shawn heard the door slam shut and he moaned before slipping into unconsciousness.

Shawn shuffled into the office the next morning, two hours late for work, with a pounding headache. A pair of sunglasses kept the bright light from making his headache worse. He dropped into his seat and groaned.

Gus looked up from his desk. "You're late," He said.

"I know Gus," He sighed, "I'm sorry."

Gus frowned at Shawn's haggard appearance, "Everything okay man?"

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night." Shawn lied.

"Okay."

The work on Shawn's desk was ignored as he thought about his dilemma. It was obvious whatever Nick had been doing was illegal. The lump on Shawn's head proved that but if he went to the police who knew what Nick would do to him. But he wasn't going just stand by and watch him take money from criminals. He stood up and moved towards the doorway.

"Woah, where are you going?" Gus asked.

"Out," Shawn answered before disappearing out the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Shawn stared at the ground "I just want to talk," He said quietly.

Henry stared at Shawn in disbelief, "When _I_ wanted to talk you, you hung up the phone on me and didn't speak to me for two weeks."

"Can we please just talk?"

Henry eyed up his son. He wasn't his usually hyper talkative self, the Shawn in front of him was quiet and scarily still. Henry stepped back to let him into the house. "So," Henry stuffed his hands in his pockets, "What do you want to talk about?"

Shawn moved into the kitchen and leant heavily on the table but didn't say anything.

"Shawn, speak before I grow old and die."

Shawn looked up at his father, "Do you, I mean..have you noticed anything…_different _about Nick?"

"_Different_? Shawn what are you talking about?"

"Going out late at night, acting shady."

"Shawn," Henry growled. "What are you trying to say?"

"I don't think he's as innocent as he looks Dad."

A light bulb went off in Henry's head, "Oh! I see what this is about,"

Shawn frowned, "You do?"

"You're jealous, you've been jealous ever since he moved in and took down your precious posters."

"That's not-" Shawn shook his head.

"You're so overcome with jealousy that you're trying to ruin his reputation, This is low Shawn, even for you."

"I'm not-"

"I don't want to hear it Shawn, I will not let you do this to a good man just because you can't stand him."

Shawn took a step forward, "You want to know why I went away?" He asked. "The day before I came here to talk to you and found you and him laughing on the porch."

"So?"

"You asked Nick why he couldn't have been your son!" Shawn shouted.

"You heard that?"

"Yes I heard that, and yet I've still come to you for advice. I would never make up a story just t get rid of a guy I didn't like I thought you knew me better than that."

"I don't think I do know you Shawn."

Shawn was taken aback by his father's comment, "Coming here was a mistake" He decided.

"Yeah it was," Henry agreed. Shawn took one last look at his father before striding out the house.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll show him," Shawn said to himself as he stormed into the office. Gus was noticeably missing but Shawn realised he was probably out selling drugs somewhere. He began rummaging through his desk drawers for the camera he had stashed there. Next time Nick went out Shawn would follow him and get evidence, something to prove to his father that we wasn't just jealous of Nick.

"Aha!" He cried in triumph as he pulled the camera from the bottom drawer underneath a pile of Pez dispensers.

He ran back outside to his bike, pulled his helmet on, revved up the engine and was about to surge forward when suddenly an arm came out and pulled him from the bike. The bike clattered to the ground and Shawn winced as he did the same, tumbling onto the hard concrete, landing on his right shoulder.

Shawn yanked off his helmet, "What the-" He cried out as he turned to lie on his back. He stopped as he saw an angry Nick standing over him. Shawn looked around and cursed when he realised there was no one around.

"I just got a phone call from your father," Nick told him.

"I didn't tell him anything," Shawn told him as he rubbed his aching shoulder.

"No?" Nick lifted up a boot and pushed it into Shawn's chest, pushing him to the ground roughly. "He said you were asking questions about me."

"He's lying," Shawn winced and Nick pushed the air out of his lungs once again.

"I don't think so," Nick hissed. "You should be lucky your dad doesn't believe you," Nick taunted. "He believes _me_ though, the son he wished he'd had instead of you," Nick laughed. Shawn said nothing, Nick's words had hit a nerve and Shawn's usually quick wit was failing him. "I don't think you took my threat seriously Shawn."

"You don't think I'm taking this seriously?" He asked incredulously.

"I think you need a little more incentive," Nick glared at Shawn menacingly.

Shawn's eyes widened, "I don't think so; I'm a very quick learner."

"Obviously not quick enough," Nick pulled his boot away and Shawn was only rewarded with one lungful of air before Nick's boot came down, kicking Shawn in his side. Shawn barely felt the second and third kick's to his back and side as the haze of pain became too much. He scrunched up his eyes and cried out as the fourth kick hit his ribs. Suddenly the pain was dissipating and Shawn opened his eyes to find that Nick had disappeared.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position and moaned as his ribs protested. Slowly he lifted himself up so he was standing. He pushed his hand into his pocket and felt the cool metal of his camera. He lifted it out, praying that it hadn't been damaged. He sighed in relief at the intact camera and dropped it back in his pocket. He moaned again at the sight of his precious motorbike on its side. He stumbled over to it and pulled it upright, gritting his teeth through the pain. He knew he should really use it but he had no other transport and he didn't want to worry Gus.

He carefully climbed onto the bike, pulled on his helmet and revved up the engine. This time he managed to speed away with no problems.

He drove to the police station first, knowing Nick would have headed there. He sat outside, and watched the entrance for Nick. He was going to wait as long as it took to get the evidence.

It was getting dark by the time Nick finally emerged from the station and walked towards his car, unaware that someone was watching him. As Nick pulled out of the car park, Shawn climbed back on his bike, waited a second for Nick to get a head start and then followed Nick down the road. Using his honed observational skills meant that Shawn didn't need to stay close to follow the blue sedan.

He followed Nick back to the same alleyway and again he hid round the corner, this time he had his camera and he watched and waited until the shady man came out. As the money was held out Shawn snapped a couple of photos, he took a couple more as Nick accepted the envelope.

"This should be enough to prove to my dad," He thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could with his injuries back to his bike. "All I need to do is develop these photos," He said as he sped back to the office.

The next day Shawn turned up at his father's house excitedly, waving the photos around in one hand. He pushed open the back door and walked in.

"Hey dad!" He shouted. "I got proof now! Photographic evidence!" He received no answer from his father. He froze when he heard an unmistakeable click behind him.

"Really now," Nick spoke "Well that _is_ interesting," He added as he pushed the barrel of the gun into Shawn's back.


	10. Chapter 10

He froze when he heard an unmistakeable click behind him.

"Really now," Nick spoke "Well that _is_ interesting," He added as he pushed the barrel of the gun into Shawn's back. "Turn around slowly," He ordered and Shawn did as he was told, slowly pivoting on the spot until he was face to face with Nick, the gun now pointed at his face. "Now hand over those photos," Nick held out his hand and Shawn handed them over. Shawn started to panic. Nick was angry like he was the other times. Now Nick just looked calm and in control and Shawn knew how dangerous that could be. "Sit," Nick said forcefully and Shawn glanced at the couch behind him before slowly sitting down.

"We've got ourselves a little predicament here," Nick began.

"We do?" Shawn asked innocently.

"I warned you, not once, but twice to leave it alone, but you didn't seem to listen."

"My father will tell you I never listen."

Nick ignored him, "But you see; now I don't trust that you will keep your mouth shut."

"My father will also tell you I've never been able to keep my mouth shut," Shawn bit his tongue when Nick used the butt of his gun to strike Shawn across the face.

"That made me feel a whole lot better," Nick said with a smile.

Shawn spat out the blood, "Lucky you," He replied, earning another blow to the head. "If you're going to kill me then just kill me," Shawn shouted, "But stop playing around."

Nick grabbed Shawn's shirt, pulled him from the sofa and threw him over the coffee table. Shawn landed with a thud on the hard wooden floor and he cried out as pain flared through his body, reminding him he hadn't fully recovered from the beating he received the day before. "Patience Shawn," Nick said as he stood over Shawn's aching body. "Your father's not back from his walk yet and I need a scapegoat," Shawn's eyes widened as he noticed the gun Nick had been using was his father's.

"Everyone knew you and your father fought, It would be easy to believe that he shot you in the heat of the moment and that I, a young innocent police officer, who barely knew you, found your father standing over your dead body gun in his hand," Nick laughed.

"You won't get away with it," Shawn said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Yes. I. Will." Nick punctuated each word with a kick to Shawn's gut.

"You think those photos are the originals?" Shawn asked, "I've made copies," He added then began to laugh. Nick bent down and punched Shawn in the face until blood was pouring down his face from a cut above his eye. His face had already begun to swell and Shawn could barely keep his left eye open.

"Photos can easily be faked," Nick answered, "You think I haven't covered all my bases? The only witness is you, and you're not going to be around that much longer,"

Shawn heard the back door open and close and Shawn sighed in relief.

"Look who's finally turned up to the party," Nick hissed. He picked Shawn up and held Shawn up as a shield in front of him, putting the gun against Shawn's head.

"Nick?" Shawn heard Henry's voice call from the other room.

"In here!" Nick shouted.

Henry walked into the room and then froze as he saw Nick holding a very beaten up Shawn hostage. His face darkened, "What's going on?"

"I told you so," Shawn mumbled to his father. Shawn earned a jab to the ribs for that one.

"You should have listened to you son Henry," Nick said, pulling Shawn tighter against him. "He got too close to the truth."

Henry looked at his son, wincing at the blood and the look of pain on his face _"Are you okay?"_ He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Shawn replied with a look that said, _"I've had better days." _

"The truth?" Henry asked.

Nick didn't notice the silent conversation between father and son and ignored Henry's question, "I warned him, threatened him but he didn't seem to listen."

"Never has," Henry replied quickly. _"You remember?" _He asked Shawn silently.

Shawn thought back to when he was younger and the memory of a sunny afternoon in the garden came to mind. Henry had decided he was old enough to learn a few self defence moves, including how to get out of the grip of someone holding you hostage. At the time Shawn had just found the game fun, never realising he'd need what his father had taught him to get out of this situation.

Shawn gave his father a slight nod of his head. _"Yeah, I remember." "Good." _

Nick was still oblivious, "Now that you're here, I have someone to blame the murder on."

"I won't let you kill my son."

"Unfortunately _you_ don't have a choice in the matter."

"That's where you're wrong," Henry gave Shawn the signal and the next thing Nick knew Shawn stamped on his foot, elbowed him in the chest and dropped to the floor like he remembered. At the same time Henry has rushed forward and had reached for the gun.

Nick and Henry wrestled for the gun whilst Shawn watched in horror on the floor. "Dad!" He shouted.

Nick kicked Henry in the shin and Henry cried out in pain, his grip on the gun loosened slightly giving Nick the chance to pull the gun out of Henry's grip. Before Nick could point the gun at Henry, Shawn pulled himself to his feet and tackled Nick to the floor. As Nick hit the floor the gun went off.

"Shawn!" Henry shouted, not knowing if the bullet had hit anything. He pulled Shawn off Nick and Punched Nick in the face with one hard blow, knocking him out cold. The gun dropped from his limp hand. "You okay?" Henry asked Shawn as he kicked the gun away.

"Not really," Shawn answered weakly.

Henry looked over at his son, "Oh God," He said as he saw the blood pouring from a bullet wound in Shawn's shoulder, soaking his shirt. A weak hand was trying ineffectively to stem the flow. Henry moved over to his son, ripped off his jacket and pushed it into the wound. Shawn moaned loudly and gritted his teeth. "I know it hurts Shawn," Henry had had is own share of bullet wounds during his time as a cop. Using his free hand he pulled his cell out of his jeans pocket, dialled 911 and shouted down the phone at an unsuspecting dispatch lady for the police and an ambulance.

Once he was sure the emergency services were on their way Henry dropped the phone and grasped Shawn's hand in his own. "Here, squeeze as hard as you want when the pain gets too bad."

"Thank-" Shawn tried to speak.

"Shh, don't try to speak," He told his son. "Save your energy, No dying on me you hear?" He ordered. "Your mother would kill me."

"Wouldn't…want that"

Henry chuckled, "Smart ass," Henry perked up when he heard the distinct sounds of sirens approaching. "Hear that? You just have to hold on a little longer," A couple of minutes later Shawn was surrounded by paramedics whilst police officer's handcuffed Nick and dragged the unconscious body towards the nearest police car.


	11. Chapter 11

Last chapter!. I'm so glad you all liked it, thank you for all your reviews and watch out for my new story (once I start writing it!)

* * *

Henry stopped at the door and ignored the cooling coffee in his hand as he watched his son through the window in the door. Shawn was lying in his hospital, shifting sleepily as he tried to find a more comfortable position. He winced as the movement jerked his shoulder, and he took a moment to just breath in an out until the pain faded into acceptable levels. Henry had been sitting at his bedside all night, watching his as he slept peacefully, worried that if he left then something would happen to Shawn and he wouldn't be there. Slowly Henry pushed open the door.

"Hey kid"

Shawn's head moved sluggishly in Henry's direction. His hazy eyes squinted as he tried to recognise the figure in front of him. "Heyy" He slurred.

"Enjoying the drugs?" Henry asked, amused.

"Hmm" Shawn answered with a nod of his head "S'nice"

Henry moved to sit in the chair by his bed "Well enjoy it well it lasts"

"What happened?" Shawn frowned.

"You don't remember?" Henry took a sip of the coffee, nearly spitting it out straight away at the awful taste.

He licked his cracked lips. "To Nick, what happened t'Nick?"

"He uh.." Henry began, placing the coffee on the beside table "He's in jail, he won't hurt you again"

Shawn nodded "Good" He leant his head back against the pillow.

Henry stared at his son. Wincing at the cut down his lip, the black eye and the stitches above it holding a cut together. His bad arm was in a sling to protect his shoulder from any movement. Even though he couldn't see it, the doctors had told him about the bruised ribs and kidney's, bruises shaped like a boot. His son had been kicked, punched, shot and could have bled to death. It had taken every bit of strength in his body to resist marching down to the police station and teach Nick a lesson. How could he have ever let that man into his home.

"Where's Gus?" Shawn asked, pulling Henry from his thoughts.

"He was here for a bit but he went home to get some sleep" Henry answered He said he'd bring some stuff back from your place" Shawn nodded. "He was a little shocked when I rung him up yesterday and told him you'd been beaten up and shot by a dirty cop who had been blackmailing you into staying quiet"

"Didn't want t'worry him" Shawn answered.

"When's that ever stopped you?" Henry replied with a slight smile.

"All the time" Shawn replied soberly. "I don't" Shawn started "I don't go looking f'danger" He explained

"No" Henry agreed "It comes looking for you"

"Dad-

"Shawn" Henry interrupted "I'm sorry"

Shawn's eyebrows shot up, he looked around the room "Did hell just freeze over?"

Henry glared at his son "I'm serious Shawn"

"Okay" He nodded, "Go on"

"I should have listened to you"

"Shoulda, woulda, coulda"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you can't change the past Dad, what happened, happened"

"That's just it Shawn, you've never given me any reason to distrust you and when you came for help I just treated you like…"

"It's okay Dad"

"No It's not!" Henry snapped. Shawn blinked at his dad, dumbfounded by the outburst. "I asked him why he couldn't be my kid"

Shawn swallowed "I remember"

"I didn't mean it"

"Then why say it dad?"

"Because there was this kid in my house that was everything I always wanted you to be"

"Well that makes me feel better" Shawn retorted.

"He was a slap in the face"

Shawn snorted "He certainly was"

"Shawn" Henry said impatiently "What I'm trying to say is….It's taken me a while to accept you for who you are and then suddenly Nick was there, reminding me what you weren't. I liked how much we had in common, talk, man to man"

"What am I? A mouse?"

Henry ignored him "I liked that I could share things with him that you wouldn't have enjoyed"

"Fishing, I understand, But poker with the old PD buddies?"

"That was self preservation, Don't forget I've seen you play poker, I don't think they would invite me again if you cleared them all out" Shawn grinned, "I really don't wish he was my son" Henry repeated a moment later.

"Really?"

"He could have killed you"

Shawn winced "I really don't need a reminder"

"Look, You may not be the cop I wanted you to be, but your close enough. You use what I taught you to catch criminals and you're not a dirty cop or anything so that's something"

Shawn frowned "Was that a compliment?"

"I think it's as close as you're gonna get" A third voice said. Shawn looked up and grinned at his best friend. Gus moved from the doorway and stepped into the room.

"Hey!"

"He drugged up?" Gus asked Henry.

"To the eyeballs"

"Hey! I'm lying right here, stop talking about me" Shawn moaned.

"Yeah, we should wait until he's asleep before we do that"

Shawn grumbled under his breath and tried to slouch under the covers, managing to knock his shoulder in the process. He scrunched up his eyes and bit his lip. Out of all the medication he was on, it had to be the pain medication that would wear off first.

"Gus, go get a nurse" Henry ordered.

"I'm fine" Shawn said through gritted teeth.

"No you're not" Gus nodded at Henry and left to go get a nurse. "Just breathe" Henry told his son.

"Easier…said…than done"

A second later a young nurse entered the room. "How are you doing Mr Spencer?"

Shawn nodded towards Henry "He's Mr Spencer, call me Shawn"

The nurse smiled "Okay Shawn, Here's something for the pain" Shawn watched relief as she pushed the needle into his IV and sighed in relief as he felt the medication begin to work. "It'll make him a little sleepy" She said as she did a quick check up. "I'll be back later with his dinner" The nurse told Henry before strutting out the room.

"Hey kid?"

"Hmm?" Shawn mumbled drowsily.

Henry stood up and leant over his son "you're my son, nothing's going to change that" He whispered. When Henry received no cocky reply he smiled.

"How is he?" Gus asked as he re-entered the room.

"Fast asleep" Henry replied as he took a sip from his stone cold coffee. .


End file.
